


Pop Up Shops, Bands, and Lemonade Stands

by ZapstarBopstar



Series: Drabbles (Asks/Requests Open) [2]
Category: Lemonade Mouth (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Charlie, Nonbinary Tommy, OT+ - Freeform, OT5, Open Relationships, Other, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:15:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24274174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZapstarBopstar/pseuds/ZapstarBopstar
Summary: Mo [25] is 1/4 white and 1/4 Black- Australian and Kiwi. Wen [26] and Olivia [26] remain culturally and ethnically unchanged. Charlie [26] is Afro-Latinx now. Stella [25] is now Afro-Asian. Scott [25] is half Black and trans. Mo is too. Charlie and his brother* are both non binary.
Relationships: Mo Banjaree/Charlie Delgado/Wen Gifford/Olivia White/Stella Yamada, Mo Banjaree/Scott Pickett
Series: Drabbles (Asks/Requests Open) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621228
Kudos: 5





	1. Limeade?

**Author's Note:**

> Mo [25] is 1/4 white and 1/4 Black- Australian and Kiwi. Wen [26] and Olivia [26] remain culturally and ethnically unchanged. Charlie [26] is Afro-Latinx now. Stella [25] is now Afro-Asian. Scott [25] is half Black and trans. Mo is too. Charlie and his brother* are both non binary.

The band ends up touring and Scott settles in just fine. The band ends up staying in love and the two Tommy's have a good time.


	2. Limeade? A success

Scott makes them a sign.

They take a break from touring to sell stuff other than band merch.

Scott makes them a lot of things. They sell a lot of drinks.

The success here makes it kind of hard for Scott to keep his mind off of his other feelings.

He feels that what Mo has with the other band mates is so vast.

Scott is the newest additional guitarist, after all.

Wen picks up on this and somehow he makes Scott feel better.

The older Tommy has been around a lot more than anyone had expected.

Mo makes them a website.

They sell a lot of candies, surprisingly.

The limeade is the most popular offering they currently have.

Mo makes them a lot of things too.

What the band has is so vast.


End file.
